CELOS
by Condessita
Summary: Un viaje familiar entre los Tatsumis y agregados se volverá todo un caos gracias a los extraños pensamientos de Isogai Taichirou y a las acciones de Souichi ante sus celos. Divertida historia no se la pierdan. ¡Con muchas escenas hot! Y cosas que nunca se pensaron leer :D


_**Quiero recordarles que los personajes de esta historia están basados en el manga de Hinako Takanaga, "KSB". **_

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic anterior, "MÁS", me he sentido muy halagada con sus comentarios y con sus "likes", espero que éste tenga buena acogida y que no quieran quemarme en la hoguera después de leerlo jajajajajaja. Se lo dedico a todas ustedes y en especial a Aurora Ishida o Aurora La Maga, eres el ser más maravilloso que pisa la Tierra, TE ADORO. Gracias a ti, me decidí a publicar estas locuras que me atormentan jajajaja. Y gracias también por la canción que buscaste y puse al final de la historia.**_

* * *

**-¡Esta es la última maleta! Por fin, mis riñones no aguantaban mucho más…**\- Se apoyó en el coche y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse las gotas de sudor de la frente.

Todos se habían metido dentro de la enorme casa de campo que tenía enfrente. Era alucinantemente solemne, estaba construida con el mejor ladrillo de la región y sus paredes exteriores aparecían cubiertas de madera noble, sin duda, las enormes ventanas le daban un aspecto muy elegante. Realmente, era un lugar magnífico para pasar el fin de semana, había tenido mucha suerte al poder alquilarla.

Desde dentro, se escuchaba el jaleo característico de una espantada de rinocerontes atolondrados: gritos, insultos, risas y algún que otro golpe seco. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y una chica de unos 15 años le llamó la atención:

**-¿Qué haces, Isogai? Te estamos esperando, ¡coooorreeee!**

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente, cogió la maleta y se fue con ella hacia dentro de la casa. Entró y la dejó junto con las demás, estaban colocadas en el suelo de una pequeña habitación que había al principio del pasillo. Escuchó voces y se dirigió hacia lo que resultó ser un enorme salón. La estancia era muy acogedora, tenía pocos muebles y en sus paredes, se podían apreciar cuadros de tipo campestre:

**-"Horripilantes como poco"-**pensó.

Los gritos le hicieron mirar hacia otro lado, allí estaban todos, revoloteando de un lado a otro, como si fuesen colegiales nerviosos ante su primera quedada en grupo. Primero se fijó en Tomoe y Kurokawa, estaban en un rincón doblando unos papeles y metiéndolos en una pequeña caja. A su lado, Souichi, Souji, Matsuda-san y Kanako parecían pelearse por algo, pero no sabía qué. Por último, pegado a la ventana, se encontraba el "perrito faldero" de Souichi: Morinaga.

_-"__**Me pregunto qué demonios verá en ese jodido tirano, tan solo es un malhumorado y bueno para nada. En fin, son misterios de la vida, tan incomprensibles como una mujer enfadada**__."_

La verdad es que nunca se había fijado mucho en él, siempre había preferido hacer rabiar al pelo largo. Era su gran diversión, eso de ver cómo juntaba las cejas y bufaba como un toro era lo mejor de sus visitas a Nagoya. Y por supuesto, jamás olvidaría aquellas noches de karaoke, eran algo insuperable:

-**Jajajajajajajaja**-Se le escapó una risotada.

**-¿De qué te ríes, muchachuelo?**-Preguntó Matsuda-san**-¿Quieres un poco de té frío?**

-¡**Oh, sí, gracias! Son cosas innombrables, querida señora jajajajaja.**

**-¡También queremos, Matsuda-san!-**dijeron los demás a coro.

**-Jajajajaja pues venid a por ello, también tengo galletas de judía.**

Se acercaron en manada a la mesa donde su tía había colocado el ágape. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se agotó. Realmente estaban sedientos y nunca se puede decir que no a unas galletas crujientes y dulces para contrarrestar el amargor del té verde.

Isogai, había logrado meter la mano entre tanto Tatsumi y llevó un vaso a la única persona que seguía sin moverse de su sitio. Allí estaba, como hipnotizado por el paisaje que se veía a través del gran ventanal, el sol se estaba escondiendo y su luz bañaba, de color ocre, todo lo que tocaba:

-**Toma….**

No contestó, seguía perdido en su mundo.

**-¡Oye!-**le tocó en el hombro-**Tengo un vaso de té fresco para ti, esa jauría ya ha acabado con todo.**

**-¡Ah!…**.-Dijo casi sin voz el pelo azul.

Isogai le miró con cautela, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-¿Estás bien?-**preguntó preocupado.

**-… ¡Oh, sí! gracias por el té…sumimasen…estaba despistado.**

-**Tranquilo, toma**.-Sonrío.

-**…-**Morinaga devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Es bonita la puesta del sol, ¿verdad?**-Dijo el rubio en un intento de entablar conversación.

-**Hai, es realmente bonita**…

Isogai siguió la dirección de los ojos de Morinaga y vio que iban directos hacia Souichi, estaban llenos de tristeza y melancolía, ¿qué demonios le habría hecho esta vez? Un calorcillo extraño empezó a llenarle el pecho, había bajado la mirada y ésta, se había posado en los labios de Tetsuhiro, decididamente eran bonitos, no le extrañaba que trastornaran a ese loco amargado. Ahora que lo pensaba, apenas sabía algo de aquel muchacho, siempre le había tenido sin cuidado, pero en ese momento, algo dentro de él, estaba haciendo "click".

**-…qué te parece?-**Intuyó una voz lejana.

Un golpe seco en la espalda le devolvió al mundo real.

**-¿Qué si te parece bien?-**Escuchó de Kurokawa.

**-… ¿El, el qué?..¿De, de qué?-**Tartamudeó sin entender nada.

-**Estás en la parra, Isogai…en el sorteo, ¡que te ha tocado dormir con Morinaga!, ¿Qué te parece?**

-**Em…am… ¿sorteo?, ¿Morinaga?...-**No entendía absolutamente nada.

Sempai se acercó como un toro desvocado y le gritó:

**-¿Estás tonto? Que debes dormir con él estas dos noches. Yo dormiré con mi padre, esos dos idiotas**-dijo señalando a Kurokawa y Tomoe-**lo harán juntos y Matsuda-san y Kanako son la última pareja.**

-**Eres malo, nii-san, Tomoe y kurokawa no son idiotas, lo eres tú**.-Contestó Kanako muy indignada.

-**Vaya salidas más jodidas tienes, hijo**…-Apuntó Souji.

-**Déjale, papá, es un amargado y un baka**-Kanako sacó la lengua y se acercó a Sempai para susurrarle al oído-**Y que sepas que no me fio de Isogai, seguro que cuando Morinaga esté durmiendo, le hará alguna guarrería y te quedarás sin novio**.

**-¡KANAKO!-**Souichi se había cabreado de verdad.

-**Jajajajajajaja**\- rieron todos los demás, a excepción de Morinaga.

-**Bien, cojan todos sus maletas y vayan a las habitaciones, en 30 minutos nos reuniremos aquí y saldremos a dar un paseo-**Anunció Souiji con alegría.

Todos empezaron a moverse, Souichi se las ingenió para quedar rezagado y se acercó a su ex kohai:

-**¿Todavía estás con esa cara? Ya te dije que no era momento de darme un beso, ¡estaban todos allí! Nos podrían haber visto, maldita sea.**

**-….**

-**No me vas a hablar, ¿verdad?, seguro que me vas a mortificar con esa actitud durante todo el viaje. Sabes que no soporto verte así…**-Susurró tristemente.

-**Luego hablamos, Sempai**…

Morinaga cogió su bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a las escaleras con la cabeza agachada, cosa que hundió en la miseria al pelo largo.

-**Ya has hecho de las tuyas, tiranito…-**Susurró Isogai**.**

-**Maldita sea, deja de esconderte en todas partes, estoy harto de ti y de tus intrigas.**

-**Jajajajajaja tan divino como siempre.**

-**Te voy a matar, algún día lo haré…grrrr.**

-**Sabes que no puedes conmigo y que seré yo quien finalmente te mate, y cuando lo haga, me quedaré con esa maravilla de hombre al que tanto desprecias.**

Souichi se volvió de manera brusca, no le había gustado para nada lo dicho por el rubio de las narices, y mucho menos el tono que había usado para hacerlo:

**-¿Qué carajo has dicho?**

-**Jajajajajaja, ea, ea, ea, el Tatsumi se cabrea. Eres insoportable, jajajajajajaja**

Isogai cogió su maleta y de manera rápida salió de escena. Souichi se había quedado solo en el enorme salón, apretaba los puños de manera dolorosa, ese maldito siempre le sacaba de sus casillas. Y Morinaga…

-…**Tetsuhiro, lo siento, no sabes cuánto**…

Siempre le hacía algún desprecio, aunque no siempre era adrede. En esta ocasión, el muy idiota había intentado besarle cuando el coche estaba llegando para recogerles. Debía entender que eso no podía ser, debía, pero no lo hacía y siempre salía lastimado. Respiró hondo:

-**Te recompensaré, lo juro.**

Recogiendo su equipaje, como ya habían hecho los demás, subió al primer piso y buscó su habitación. Su padre ya había guardado casi todas sus pertenencias y se estaba lavando las manos:

-**Has tardado mucho, hijo.**

**-Mmmm, sí, me quedé buscando algo en la bolsa…**

**-Pues date prisa, los demás deben estar casi listos.**

Sempai tenía ganas de ver a Morinaga y poder acercarse para agarrar su mano, era lo único que podía hacer con todos aquellos pesados cerca. Necesitaba que todo volviese a estar bien entre ellos, ansiaba ser tocado y besado. Las caricias y besos de Morinaga, los necesitaba, nunca podría cansarse de ellos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que algo en sus pantalones empezaba a crecer y cambió radicalmente de pensamientos. Prefería estar muerto a que su padre le viese teniendo una erección.

* * *

Por su parte, Morinaga estaba en la habitación que compartía con Isogai. Miraba la cama sin poder creerlo, era de matrimonio y para colmo de males, no demasiado grande. Se suponía que debía dormir ahí con él, con ese demonio que tenía puestos los ojos en su Souichi:

-**Vaya suerte que tengo, debería haberme quedado en Nagoya y ahogar mis penas en una copa junto a Hiroto…**

Mientras hablaba, se iba despojando de su camiseta, lo hizo de manera lenta, dejando sus abdominales al aire. Isogai entró en la habitación de golpe y se encontró con aquel fenomenal espectáculo:

**-…Gomen! No recordé llamar a la puerta**-Dijo arrascándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-**Oh… tranquilo, no… pasa nada**-Contestó Morinaga intentando taparse.

De manera cortés, ambos se dieron la espalda, estaban muertos de la vergüenza. Era una situación de lo más extraña y tensa.

_**-"Maldita sea, ni me acordaba que iba a compartir la habitación con él. No quiero mirarle, está medio desnudo, pero es que se me van los ojos…Buffff, vaya músculos que tiene, están muy bien torneados, no me extraña que Souichi se pegue a él como una lapa. Y qué me dices del culo…seguro que está duro como una piedra y es redondito y suave, mmmmm, dan ganas de estrujarlo…"**_

Isogai comenzó a toser bruscamente y a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, se había atragantado con sus pensamientos, ¿Qué porras le estaba pasando hoy con ese sujeto? Primero se fijó en su cara triste, después en sus labios y ahora eran los músculos de su torso y su culo, ¡SU CULO! Empezaba a marearse por la falta de oxígeno.

Morinaga se asustó y acudió corriendo a su lado, ya que el rubio se estaba poniendo morado. El pelo azul, no se lo pensó dos veces, le abrazó desde atrás, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo, juntó sus manos e hizo presión con los pulgares en el estómago. En unos segundos, Isogai empezó a sentirse mejor, no sabía si había sido por la técnica que le había realizado el menor o porque notó toda la fuerza que tenía el condenado en aquellos portentosos y poderosos brazos. Sin mencionar que con aquél agarre había sentido el roce del paquete del pelo azul en su trasero… ante tanta confusión interna, lo único que tenía claro, era que tenía una erección y de las grandes…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Souichi y Souiji entraron corriendo. Souiji se dirigió hacia Isogai y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, todavía estaba colorado y con la respiración acelerada, quiso llevarlo hacia el sillón, pero incomprensiblemente, el muchacho prefirió sentarse en el suelo:

\- **"**_**Esta juventud…no hay quién los entienda…"**_

Souichi se había quedado de piedra, Morinaga no llevaba camiseta, estaba mostrando su pecho sin pudor ante aquel cabrón. La cólera le iba invadiendo por momentos, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar así? Sin darse cuenta, desvió la mirada hacia Isogai y entonces vio que tenía el pantalón abultado:

_**-"¿El hijo de puta tiene una erección y Morinaga está medio desnudo?, ¡Qué coño está pasando aquí!". **_

El pelo azul se dio cuenta de la reacción del pelo largo y rápidamente se colocó la camiseta que había encima de la cama. No quiso mirar directamente a Sempai, sabía que verle así le habría molestado y no quería empeorar la tensión que había entre ellos desde esa mañana.

Souichi siguió los movimientos de su compañero de piso:

_**-"¡Póntela ya, carajo!"**_

Traspasaba con ojos asesinos al muchacho, nadie debía verle de esa manera, ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Acaso le gustaría que él fuese con el pito al aire por todo su vecindario? Mientras seguía rumiando su malestar se fijó en una cosa que le gustó aún menos: La cama, esa maldita y jodida cama, ¡ERA DE MATRIMONIO!

Empezó a sentir que se le erizaban todos los pelos del cuerpo, ¿cómo iban a dormir esos dos en una misma cama después de lo que acababa de ver?:

-**Por encima de mi cadáver…-**masculló.

**-¿Decías algo hijo?-**Contestó Souiji.

-**Ehm…no, no, hablaba solo. Bien, Morinaga, vamos-**Se acercó al muchacho y lo agarró delbrazo-**Nos deben estar esperando abajo.**

-¡**Oi, hijo! Esperemos a que el amigo de Kurokawa baje con nosotros…**

-**Ya estoy listo, Souiji, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Ejem…ettooo… Morinaga….**-Isogai intentó acercarse para darle la mano.

-**Si le tocas, te arranco la cabeza**…-Bufó el pelo largo.

Sempai pegó un tirón del pelo azul y ambos bajaron las escaleras de manera rápida. Souiji e Isogai se quedaron con la boca completamente abierta, menudas maneras se gastaba Souichi, daba mucho miedo.

Bajaron los peldaños de dos en dos, la cabeza le iba a explotar, quería quitarse la imagen de la erección de Isogai de la cabeza, era imposible que algo hubiese pasado entre esos dos, imposible. Se paró en seco, ya estaban metidos en el bosque que circundaba la casa, y empujó a Morinaga contra un árbol:

-**Ya me puedes estar explicando qué coño ha pasado en esa habitación.**

**-¿Sempai?**

-**No te hagas el loco, ahora mismo podría estrangularte sin miramientos. Estabas sin camiseta, medio abrazado a ese gilipollas y él…él…él…aarrrggh!**

**-¡Sempai, se estaba ahogando, entró sin llamar a la habitación cuando me estaba cambiando y empezó a asfixiarse!...! Y claro que le tenía abrazado, le estaba realizando la Técnica Heimlich¡ No querrías que le dejase morir allí mismo, ¿no?... ¿Sempai?**

-**Debiste dejarle, ¡un cabrón menos!**

-**Sempai…Souichi, ven aquí, por favor-**El pelo largo no dejaba de dar grandes zancadas alrededor de Morinaga-…**Ven…**

No tuvo más remedio que pararse, esa voz…era tan adorable que se le metía en cada poro de la piel. Giró la cabeza y vio unos ojos suplicantes, no podía luchar contra ellos, era superior a sus fuerzas. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta Tetsuhiro. Enterró su cara en el pecho del menor y balbuceó:

-**No vuelvas a permitir que nadie te vea sin camiseta, no lo soporto, me muero por dentro…y menos ese capullo.**

-**Sumimasen, Sempai, ya te he explicado qué ha pasado, créeme…por favor**…

Souichi alzó la cara y miró fijamente a Morinaga:

-**Bésame…**

La orden no se hizo esperar, Tetsuhiro cogió muy dulcemente su rostro, se perdió en su mirada…acercó lentamente sus labios y vio como él entreabría los suyos. No había prisa, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Con la lengua chupó la boca de Sempai, recorría cada milímetro con devoción. Las lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron un lento baile, agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza del mayor y se apoderó de todo él. Los jadeos comenzaron a escucharse, Morinaga iba bajando por el cuello de Souichi, primero pasaba la lengua por él y después soplaba lascivamente la zona mojada haciendo que el cosquilleo fuese infernalmente caliente. Los lametazos comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad y Sempai hincaba sus dedos en la espalda del pelo azul. Sus manos empezaron a bajar y llegando a la cintura del mayor, desabrocharon el botón del pantalón y bajaron la cremallera del mismo. Peleó con la ropa interior y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había hecho dueño del húmedo miembro de Sempai. Sí, ya estaba chorreando, era algo superior a él, cualquier cosa que Morinaga hiciese siempre equivalía a que su cuerpo se sintiese hambriento y deseoso.

Sempai abrió el pantalón de Morinaga y también capturó su pene, era grande y estaba caliente, apenas le cogía en la mano y sentía como palpitaba. No pudo evitarlo y empezó a subir y bajar con su mano. Morinaga apretó la presión que hacía en el miembro de Souichi y comenzó a masajearlo también. Con la otra mano, terminó de bajar la ropa del mayor y con un dedo, empezó a jugar alrededor de su ano. Esto fue demasiado, Sempai gimió y un hilillo de saliva escapó hacia su barbilla:

-**Ahhh, no…Mor…están cerca….ahh.**

**-Shhhh, si no gimes alto, no nos descubrirán… Necesito tocarte, Sempai...Mmm…lo necesito... **

No pudo decir más, la boca de Morinaga evitó que cualquier otra palabra pudiese escucharse. En el interior de sus bocas se libraba una intensa batalla, sus lenguas jugaban juntas llenándoles de placer.

Sempai aumentó el ritmo de su mano y como castigo, Tetsuhiro introdujo dos dedos en su interior haciéndole estallar por dentro. Era una sensación intensa, sentir como se movían dentro de él y cómo iban ensanchando su conducto. Deseaba que Morinaga le penetrase sin consideración, pero no se lo podían permitir, los otros estaban cerca y era demasiado peligroso:

_**-"Mierda, quiero que me folle!**_

Morinaga seguía masturbándole e introdujo un tercer dedo en su culo, la desesperación le estaba comiendo vivo. Se soltó de la boca del pelo azul y subió su camiseta, sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su pene en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo:

-**S…se…sempai…Aaahhhh…**

Movía su lengua como un loco, acariciaba el glande con la punta y luego la pasaba por todo él, después, empezaba a introducirla en la boca y de un solo golpe, la metía hasta su garganta. Morinaga jadeaba y gemía, eso era música para sus oídos:

**-Mmmmmm…aaah…ahh…**

Sempai continuaba tragando mientras su culo recibía el cuarto dedo. Se iba a correr en poco tiempo, no aguantaba mucho más y quería que ambos terminasen a la vez. Ayudaba que Morinaga ya no pudiese masturbarle al haber cambiado de posición. Así, solo con sus dedos, llegaría de igual manera, no había problema.

Continuaba moviendo su cabeza y su mano en el miembro del peli azul, sus piernas empezaban a temblar de la excitación, el momento estaba cerca, cada vez más:

-**Morinaga….me voy a correr...aaahh…hazlo conmigo.**

-**Ahh…solo un poco más, Sempai, métela de nuevo hasta tu garganta y mueve más rápido tu mano…aaaahhh.**

Así lo hizo, abrió su boca todo lo que pudo y de un solo movimiento metió el miembro de Morinaga hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, Morinaga le sostuvo ahí la cabeza, para que no se moviese. Empezó a penetrar la boca profundamente a Sempai y notó cómo éste se aferraba, con su mano libre, a su pierna y le clavaba las uñas, se estaba corriendo y saber eso le excitó demasiado. Empezó a mover sus caderas y a entrar y salir, haciendo que la cabeza de Sempai siguiese sus embestidas, no quería hacerle daño, pero no podía moverse de manera más lenta. Se mordió los labios, iba a correrse dentro de su boca y sería bestial. Los espasmos empezaron a llegarle, volvió a apretar la cabeza de Souichi y con una última estocada le llenó con su semen. El pelo largo tragó hasta la última gota de manera complaciente y esperó a que Morinaga terminara de eyacular. Volvió a lamer el glande haciendo que un nuevo gemido saliese de la garganta del menor. Sacó el pene de su boca de manera lenta, subió la cabeza y le miró fijamente, ambos cruzaron una leve sonrisa. Sempai se incorporó y abrazó al pelo azul:

-**Perdón por lo de esta mañana, pero siempre quieres hacer las cosas en el momento menos indicado. Sabes que te quiero, baka, no me vuelvas a dejar de hablar ni a ponerme esa cara, sabes que me duele mucho…**

Tetsuhiro le estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó la frente con suavidad:

**-Mi Sempai…**

Volvió a besarle dulcemente, pero esta vez, fue en los labios:

-**Te amo, Souichi**-Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

-**Baka…**

Se cogieron de la mano y regresaron a las cercanías de la casa, antes de encontrarse con los demás, Sempai se soltó lentamente del agarre, y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el grupo. Faltaban Kanako y Matsuda-san, esperaron cinco minutos más y una vez estuvieron todos juntos, se encaminaron hacia el río.

* * *

El camino estaba iluminado con farolas, lo que hizo que la salida fuera de lo más agradable. Kanako y Tomoe correteaban saltando matorrales, Sempai, Souiji y Matsuda-san iban hablando de mil y una cosas, tras ellos, Kurokawa y Morinaga reían de buena gana y detrás de todos, caminaba Isogai.

Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de hacer el tonto, se sentía de lo más extraño. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo pasado en la habitación y a su inusual reacción sexual ante el roce de Morinaga. Él era heterosexual, pero ya había tenido un pequeño ramalazo con Kurokawa aquélla vez que quiso besarle mientras estaba dormido:

-**Kurokawa y Morinaga… ¡nchst**!

Ambos iban de lo más contentos delante de él. Desde luego que su amigo era una gran persona y algo atractivo, pero si se le comparaba físicamente con el pelo azul, no salía muy bien parado. Morinaga tenía una espalda fornida, sus hombros parecían regios y su cabello se intuía de lo más sedoso:

**-"¿Cómo será su tacto?"**

Su manera de andar era muy masculina y su trasero se movía de manera provocadora…Otra vez se había fijado en la misma zona. Se revolvió el cabello de manera incontrolada. Él era heterosexual, eso estaba de lo más claro, no le gustaban los hombres, ¿cierto?, ¡cierto!, ¿entonces por qué narices se le había puesto dura hacía un rato?...

Morinaga volteó la cabeza un segundo y vio que el rubio estaba haciendo cosas raras y le miraba de una manera que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Seguramente estaría tramando algo para aprovecharse de Sempai y él no lo iba a permitir. Debía dejárselo claro, intentó poner una mirada asesina y hacer un gesto de rudeza con la boca, eso sería una buena señal de advertencia. Lo hizo, e Isogai puso una cara de lo más patética, ¡victoria! parecía que le había acojonado, sonrió satisfecho y volvió a prestar atención a Kurokawa.

Unos pasos más atrás, Isogai sacó sus propias conclusiones…

_**-"Ups, vaya mirada me acaba de echar Morinaga, sin la menor duda me estaba comiendo con los ojos, y esos morritos, que jugosos y apetecibles son…desearía poder morderlos y jugar con ellos…seguro que besa de manera lujuriosa. ¿Cómo será su lengua? Me encantaría que recorriese todo mi cuerpo chupando hasta el más oculto de los rincones, que pasase de mis pezones a mi cuello y bajase por la espalda hasta llegar a… ¡Mierda!, ya me he puesto duro otra vez. Nchst, ni modo, esta vez tengo que hacer que baje con propiedad".**_

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y acarició el bulto, realmente tenía ganas de tocarse y pensar en cómo Morinaga le penetraba de mil maneras distintas, lo apretó y sintió un placer delicioso. Volvió a fijarse en el culo de Morinaga y, mientras andaba tras él, empezó a masturbarse a través del pantalón. Se estaba poniendo de lo más cachondo, ojalá el pelo azul se quedase rezagado y viniese hacia él y al darse cuenta de su estado le bajase la cremallera y empezase a comérsela allí mismo. Deseaba a ese hombre, no había la más mínima duda, quería que le pusiera a cuatro patas y le follase sin compasión hasta hacerle desmayar de placer y dolor.

Se quedó parado en medio del camino, tenía ganas de gemir en alto y de tocarse sin prendas de por medio, quería disfrutar a más no poder de esa sensación y debía ser en ese momento. Se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo libre para que la zona quedase más abultada, y así nadie pudiese notar qué le pasaba. Tomó aire y dijo:

**-¡Chicos, necesito un momento de intimidad jajajajajaja, sigan caminando y enseguida les alcanzo!**

-**Meón de mierda**-Se escuchó decir a Sempai.

-**No te preocupes, bajaremos al río y desde allí seguiremos el camino que lo rodea, parece que llega hasta la casa-**Dijo Souiji.

**-Ten cuidado con los animales salvajes, no te vayan a arrancar ese cacho de carne y te quedes sin poder mear de pie el resto de tu vida jajajajajajaja**-Rió animado Kurokawa.

Kanako se puso roja y tapó su cara con ambas manos, al verlo, Tomoe dio un codazo a su marido:

-**Lo siento, jajajajaja, no he podido evitarlo**.-Se disculpó Kurokawa.

Todos se iban riendo con ganas ante lo chistoso del comentario. Se despidieron con la mano y le dejaron en mitad del camino. Morinaga volvió la cabeza de nuevo, no se fiaba de aquel tipo.

Isogai memorizó esa cara, iba a necesitar recordarla en breves minutos, se escondió entre unos matorrales, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta los tobillos y comenzó a masturbarse.

No lejos de allí, una ardilla que volaba de árbol en árbol, escuchó unos gemidos que le pusieron los pelos de punta:

-**Tet…Tetsuhiro…ah…ah…mmm**...**dame, dame…sí…así, así…aaaahh… no pares… ¡oh…siiiiii!**

La incauta, se acercó a mirar de dónde provenía aquella horripilante voz. Todo fue muy rápido, la pobre intentó taparse los ojos con sus manitas, pero ya fue tarde… Jamás volvió a ser la misma después de que aquel pegajoso y blanco líquido humano la ensuciase por completo…

* * *

Horas después, Morinaga, Kanako y Matsuda-san, estaban en la cocina haciendo la cena, el resto se encontraba en el salón, tomando unas cervezas y charlando alegremente. Souichi seguía sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Isogai, pero éste, estaba relajado. Tras el paseo, se habían dado un baño y cambiado de ropa. Debido al buen tiempo que hacía, llevaban puestos los yukatas.

Las cigarras y los grillos les amenizaban la velada, era una noche de verano perfecta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cena estuvo lista y se dispusieron a disfrutarla. Como no podía ser menos, los cocineros habían preparado un gran banquete y se les felicitó por ello.

Por esas cosas del destino, Sempai quedó sentado frente a Morinaga y junto a Kurokawa, el pelo azul, tenía al lado a Isogai…Souichi torció la boca en señal de desagrado, pero lo dejó pasar, estando todos juntos, ese idiota no intentaría nada.

Las risas y anécdotas fluían, estaba siendo una cena agradable. Morinaga y Souiji estaban contando un chiste de lo más gracioso, ambos lo conocían y se rectifican mutuamente, haciendo que el resto riera a más no poder.

Isogai estaba comiendo arroz cuando uno de los palillos se le escurrió de entre los dedos y calló sobre la mesa, con tanta risa, no debería extrañar que esas cosas pasasen, mientras reía y masticaba, bajó un momento los ojos hacía el palillo y así recogerlo:

**-"¡Dios mío!"**

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos e incluso dejó de respirar. Al mirar hacia la mesa, se había dado cuenta de que Morinaga tenía las piernas mal colocadas y que el yukata se había abierto demasiado, dejando su pene y testículosal aire.

**-"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no lleva ropa interior"…¡Dios mío, qué pedazo de rabo que tiene!**

El cuerpo empezaba a temblarle, no le extrañaría que le empezasen a dar convulsiones. Miró fugazmente al resto de los comensales y todos parecían seguir a lo suyo. Una vez seguro de que no levantaba sospechas, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia semejante pollón**.**

**-"Es enorme incluso estando flácida, es dos veces más grande que la mía y qué color tan, tan, tan alucinante tiene y sus pelotas…son increíblemente perfectas"**

Sus manos querían bajar y manosear tan magnánimo regalo divino, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba salivando demasiado y de que su pene estaba empezando a reaccionar de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, notaba que le estaba bajando líquido, lo miró y era sangre**.**

**-"Maldita sea, estoy sangrando por la nariz como un maldito pervertido"**

De ninguna de las maneras hubiese querido ausentarse de la mesa y dejar de ver tooooodo aquello, pero debía hacerlo y con rapidez. De manera disimulada se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Sempai le llevaba observando unos minutos, al no escuchar su atronadora risa, se había vuelto a fijar en él y se dio cuenta de que hacía cosas raras. No dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa y ahora se estaba llevando la mano a la nariz, le estaba saliendo sangre. Vio como se levantó, y…

**-"Maldita sea, ¿otra erección? Es un puto salido".**

Miró a Morinaga y vio que éste seguía hablando con el resto y ni cuenta se daba que Isogai estaba abandonando el lugar. Algo le olió mal, pensó, meditó, y concluyó. De manera disimulada hizo que la servilleta se le cayera al suelo y miró bajo la mesa**…**

**-"¡Mooooriiinaaaggaaaaaaaaa! Te voy a descuartizar vivo".**

Estiró una pierna y le dio una patada al mencionado, éste miró extrañado en su dirección. Sempai aprovechó para decirle algo moviendo solo los labios**:**

**-Baka de las narices, se te están viendo los huevos, ¿desde cuándo llevas el yukata sin ropa interior?**

Morinaga pegó un pequeño saltó y se miró, efectivamente, tenía todo al aire. Se puso rojo como un tomate y pidió disculpas a Sempai. Se colocó el yukata de manera correcta y puso una servilleta encima, para que no volviese a pasar. Vio con pánico a Souichi, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió tímidamente y como respuesta recibió otra patada, pero con el doble de fuerza que la anterior. Hizo un gesto de dolor y puso cara compungida mientras vocalizaba:

-¿**Por qué te cabreas, nadie ha visto nada? Joooooooo, eso ha dolido.**

Sempai volvió a darle otra patada y se llenó la boca de arroz para no insultarle en voz alta.

* * *

La hora de dormir se acercó, estaban realmente cansados, el viaje había sido bastante largo y el paseo y la cena les habían terminado de agotar. Kanako y Matsuda-san fueron las primeras en retirarse, Tomoe, Kurokawa y Souiji subieron después. Isogai, tenía intención de quedarse un poco más en el salón, pero sintió que había demasiada tensión en el ambiente y decidió retirarse también, no se encontraba con fuerzas para un encontronazo. Morinaga y Sempai, por fin estaban solos.

-**Quiero que duermas en la habitación de mi padre.**

**-¿Qué?-**El pelo azul no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

**-Lo que has escuchado, que duermes con mi padre**.

**-Jamás, Sempai.**

**-No puedes negarte, lo he decidido**.

**-¿Acaso quieres dormir con ese idiota de Isogai? ¿Te gusta? ¿Me vas a ser infiel?**

**-Serás bocazas, yo no soy el que le va poniendo los huevos en bandeja**.

**-¿Sempai? No me di cuenta de que el yukata se había abierto y solo tú lo viste**.

**-Grrrrrrr, duermes con mi padre y punto.**

Morinaga se levantó bruscamente y cogió a Souichi de la muñeca:

**-¿Qué quieres con ese maldito?**

-**Me haces daño, Tetsuhiro…**

**-¿Por qué me dices que quieres dormir con él?**

**-No he dicho eso, he dicho que vas a dormir con mi padre…**

**-¡Es lo mismo!**

**-Morinaga, no pienses cosas que no son, no quiero que...du… ¿por qué lloras, baka?, Oi, tranquilo, no quiero dormir con él, mírame…nchst, que me mires, por favor.**

El pelo azul estaba llorando a mares, se sentía dolido en lo más profundo de su ser, ¿cómo era posible que Sempai le dijese tan a la ligera que debían cambiar de habitación? Eso significaba que iba a pasar la noche con otro hombre. Era un insensible y un tirano malvado:

**-No me toques, Souichi…snif, snif…**

**-Pues claro que te voy a tocar ¿es que estás tonto? **

**-Snif, snif snif….**

**-¿Cómo puedes pensar ni por un solo momento que quiero dormir con ese cabronazo? Lo único que quiero es matarle y que no se acerque a ti…**

-**Snifff…**

-**Oi, deja de hacerte el mártir, ya sabes que jamás dejaría que otro tipo me tocase ni un solo pelo, no soy gay…**

**-Sniiiifffff, snnnniffffff…**

**-O dejas de llorar como una puta adolescente o te muelo a golpes…**

**-Sniffffffffffffffffffffffff…**

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, asestó un puñetazo en el estómago de Morinaga:

**-Te lo advertí…**

**-¡Ouch! …Semgpaig…-**El menor se arrugó sobre sí mismo debido al dolor que sentía.

-**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ven, te dije que dejases de lloriquear, maldita sea….-**Sempai se acercó asustado.

Morinaga se alejó todo lo que pudo de Souichi, no entendía nada, ¿por qué le pegaba si realmente era el propio Sempai quién se merecía el golpe? Esto era demasiado, no quería verle ni escucharle. Le empujó para tener espacio y marcharse, Souichi no lo esperaba y calló al suelo quedando totalmente atónito. El pelo azul ni siquiera le miró, comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras y las subió. Antes de que pudiese llegar hasta él, ya había entrado en su habitación y la había cerrado con pestillo:

-**Maldita sea, ábreme, déjame decirte lo que está pasando, por favor…Morinaga**…**por favor**-Susurró el pelo largo.

No se escuchaba nada, no había respuesta, todo le había salido mal. Lo único que deseaba era que ese capullo de Isogai no le tocase ni un solo pelo a su hombre y lo que había conseguido era lanzarle directamente a sus brazos. Seguro que ese desgraciado iba a aprovechar la ocasión y consolarle y mientras lo hacía, metería la mano en su… y después estrujaría su…contra su…y Morinaga le chuparía su… y entonces…

_**-"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH quiero tirar esta puerta abajo y partirle el alma a ese hijo de putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__"….¡__**MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Sempai estaba arrodillado y se tiraba de los pelos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando en esa jodida cama de matrimonio. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de su padre, se asustó y se dirigió hacia ella. Total, no podría hacer nada, mejor era retirarse e intentar dormir. Se sentía de lo más impotente, en menos de 24 horas había hecho llorar a Morinaga dos veces…

-**Doy asco…soy lo peor, merezco que se vaya con otro y me deje tirado**…

Entró sin ganas, la angustia y la ansiedad le estaban machacando sin piedad, todo le había salido al revés. No podía evitar que los celos le estuviesen matando, pero pagarlo con Morinaga, era demasiado, lo que debía hacer era coger a Isogai por los huevos, triturarlos y dárselos a comer, sí, esa era una buena idea, así no volvería a ponerse cachondo con quién no debía, Tetsuhiro era propiedad privada.

Se tumbó completamente desganado, su padre roncaba a pierna suelta, cogió el teléfono para mirar la hora que era.

-**Las 02:36 de la madrugada, ya queda menos para que amanezca y esos dos se levanten. ¡Maldita sea!**

Iba a dejar el móvil encima de la mesilla de nuevo, cuando decidió mandarle un whatsapp a Morinaga:

"_Lo siento mucho, no debí golpearte ni enfadarme y_

_mucho menos decirte que durmieses con mi padre,_

_soy un estúpido, perdóname, te quiero__"_

Se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a escribir:

"_No te acerques demasiado a Isogai"_

Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

En la habitación de Isogai, la cosa estaba de lo más tranquila. Morinaga había entrado de manera silenciosa y se había quedado pegado a la puerta escuchando a Sempai rogar que le abriese, pero no, no lo iba a hacer, no entendía la actitud que estaba teniendo ese día con él. Y todo era por culpa de ese maldito que dormía como un marsopa frente a él, le daban ganas de tirarlo por la ventana…Respiró hondo, por fortuna no era de los que tomaba posesión de toda la cama, se había quedado en uno de los lados, pegadito al filo y él, por supuesto, haría lo mismo, no quería tocarle ni con un palo.

Se acurrucó e intentó no pensar, ya estaba demasiado triste, una lágrima empezó a caerle por la mejilla y de mala gana se la secó. En ese mismo momento escuchó como vibraba el teléfono, el tipejo de al lado se movió e hizo un ruido extraño, pero no se despertó. Morinaga se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje, no, eran cuatro…y de Sempai, ¿debería leerlos o no?...Desbloqueó el terminal y una enorme sonrisa le cubrió la cara, realmente adoraba a ese hombre, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra, no iba a contestarle, no se lo merecía, al día siguiente le daría un beso de buenos días y punto:

**-¿Qué tenga cuidado con éste? No entiendo por qué lo dice, el que está en peligro es Sempai, no yo. En fin…**

El sueño le pudo**.**

* * *

Isogai abrió los ojos y se estiró sin pudor, había descansado de maravilla, el día anterior fue demasiado para él, según tocó la cama se quedó dormido. Palpó el otro lado de la misma, no había sentido a Morinaga en toda la noche y por lo que parecía, ya se había levantado. En cierta manera le tranquilizaba y por otra le desilusionó, le hubiese gustado ver su erección matinal ¿cuántos centímetros mediría aquello duro? ¿20? ¿22? ¿24?...la boca se le empezó a hacer agua y notó cómo su propia erección le daba los buenos días.

Se levantó y miró hacia la ventana, hoy iba a ser un día estupendo y para poder disfrutarlo había que desayunar en abundancia. Se sentía feliz, sip, bastante. Se iba a poner los pantalones, cuando vio, sobre la cama, el yukata de Morinaga, estaba perfectamente doblado, ese chico era una maravilla, y seguro que…olería a él. Empezó a comerse las uñas, su mente se estaba volviendo de lo más pervertida, y se negaba a hacer lo que estaba pensando, tenía dignidad, desde luego que sí. Dos segundos después, se vio a sí mismo con el yukata en las manos y oliendo la prenda con desesperación:

-**O sea, que así es como hueles, es una mezcla entre dulzor y acidez la mar de sexy, y aquí en esta zona es donde estaba tu rabo…mmm. No puedo aguantarlo**…

El rubio había sacado el pene de su pijama y lo estaba pasando por la tela, había comenzando a masturbarse de nuevo, quería llenar con su semen aquella prenda y que Morinaga la usase después, era de lo más excitante, no podía dejar de meneársela.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, no le importó, si fuese Morinaga tal vez le ayudaría a terminar o le hiciera algo más…

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y a continuación dos manos le agarraban el cuello y comenzaban a estrangularle:

-**Argrgggghhhhhhh…gghhhhhh…**

-**Maldito cabrón, te voy a matar ¿qué coño haces haciéndote una paja con la ropa de Morinaga? Contesta desgraciado.**

Isogai se estaba poniendo de mil colores, había soltado la yukata y su pito e intentaba quitarse a Sempai de encima:

-**Me…estás…ahog...ando…**

**-Eso es lo que quiero, hijo de putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**.

Morinaga entró en la habitación y viendo la escena se lanzó directamente hacia los dos. Agarró las manos de Souichi y las quitó del cuello del rubio:

**-¡ ¿Sempai?!**

**-Lo mato, esta vez, lo mato…**

**-Psicópata, atjo, atjo, atjo….-**Isogai comenzaba a respirar en condiciones-**Casi me matas…atjo...**

**-Precisamente es lo que mereces, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cerdada?...cabronazo…**

Isogai, miró de reojo a Morinaga y salió corriendo de la habitación, por primera vez en su vida estaba muerto de la vergüenza, debería haberse contenido, pero es que le estaba resultando de lo más complicado. Lo que fuese que le había dado con ese chico, era más fuerte que él. Se metió en el baño y lavó su cara…la había liado y mucho.

En la habitación, Sempai no se veía capaz de explicarle a Morinaga qué había pasado momentos antes. Se quedó mirando al suelo y no sabía qué más hacer. Su actitud estaba siendo la de un inconsciente, y seguro que Tetsuhiro le odiaba a muerte:

-¿**Qué te ocurre, Sempai? Desde ayer estás actuando de lo más raro. Me regañas, te enfadas y me pegas sin motivo y ahora has intentando ahogar a alguien.**

-**Grrrrrr claro que los tengo, baka, pero no te los puedo decir…**

**-¿Acaso es algo malo o no confías en mí?**

**-No es eso, baka….**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-…**

**-¿Sempai?**

**-…**

**-¡Nchst! Lo diré solo si prometes no reírte de mí…**

**-Claro que no, no podría hacer eso.**

Morinaga se acercó a Souichi puso las manos en sus hombros y le besó la frente:

**-Confía en mí, por favor.**

**-…**

**-Dime…no me hagas entristecer pensando cosas que no son**.

Sempai levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de Morinaga, allí estaba esa sombra de nuevo, no quería hacerle más daño, ya había tenido bastante el día y la noche anterior. Se armó de valor, respiró hondo, apretó los puños y lo soltó:

**-Estoy celoso…**

**-¿Eh?, no te he escuchado, Sempai, has hablado demasiado bajo…**

**-¡Nchst!...Que estoy celoso, maldita sea, ese desgraciado no deja de mirarte**…

**-¿A mí? ¿Quién?... ¿Isogai?**

-**Exacto, esa babosa con patas, no deja de miraros, a ti y…a tus huevos, sí…**

**-Jajajajajja, qué cosas tienes Sempai.**

**-¿No lo crees?, mira el yukata, ¿sabes que son esas putas manchas? Es el semen del desagraciado ése, le pillé haciéndose una paja mientras lo olía…ggrrrrrr…**

**-….etto….me estás asustando, ¿de verdad hizo eso?**

**-Y ayer tuvo por lo menos tres erecciones mientras estaba cerca de ti…**

**-… ¿En serio, Isogai?...-**Morinaga estaba poniendo cara de asco**.**

-**Ggggrrrrrr….Y yo estoy que muerdo, anoche te vio todo en la cena y se fue directo al baño, y no creo que fuese para lavarse los dientes. Le voy a matar, te juro que le mato.**

**-¿Era por eso que querías que durmiese con tu padre?**

Sempai se puso rojo como un tomate:

**-…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Pues claro que fue por eso, maldito estúpido, ¿acaso crees que me agrada ver como se pone duro simplemente con olerte? Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi Sempai está celoso de verdad.**

Morinaga saltó encima del pelo largo y le cubrió de besos, estaba de lo más contento, Sempai estaba celoso, no quería que otro se fijase en él e incluso quería matarle ¿se podría ser más feliz? Solo había una cosa que le molestaba y era que ese Isogai se hubiese corrido en su ropa, era de lo más asqueroso.

La voz de Matsuda-san les sobresaltó:

**-¡Niños, el desayuno está listo!**

**-¡Hai!-**exclamaron los Tatsumi y acoplados.

Antes de bajar, Sempai dijo a Morinaga:

-**No quiero que estés a solas con él, ni que le hables o le mires, ¿has entendido?**

**-Hai, he entendido**-La sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara.

Bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse al salón, el pelo largo pasó primero por la sala de la lavadora y metió el yukata de Tetsuhiro y otra ropa sucia en la misma y la encendió:

-**Hay que borrar todo rastro de tus guarrerías, pedazo de cerdo.**

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se unió al resto, por fortuna, Isogai ya había desayunado y estaba fumándose un cigarro en el exterior, por lo que no tuvo que verle esa horrible y fastidiosa cara.

* * *

Una hora después, aproximadamente, todos iban en el coche camino del templo sintoísta de la zona, era realmente hermoso, estaba rodeado de inmensos árboles y con ciervos pululando por los alrededores, se lavaron las manos y enjuagaron sus bocas, tal como manda la costumbre, y se centraron en rezar. La paz y armonía que se sentía en el lugar, calmaba las almas de cualquier ser humano, a excepción de uno, que no le quitaba ojo de encima a un rubio que le resultaba la mar de incómodo.

Sempai no había descubierto indicios de que la locura de Isogai por Morinaga hubiese despertado de nuevo, pero no se podía dormir en los laureles, cuando un cerdo se obsesiona con alguien, no hay que bajar la guardia en ningún momento:

-**Nii-san, te van a salir arrugas de estar siempre enfadado**-susurró a su lado Kanako.

**-¿Por qué me dices eso? Ten más respeto…**

-**Es que no has dejado de estarlo desde que llegamos a la casa, nii-san, ya empiezas a preocuparme…**

**-No seas boba**-contestó Souichi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-**son imaginaciones tuyas.**

-**De eso nada, sé que no dejas de vigilar a Isogai, y no me extraña, no deja de mirar raro a Morinaga y hace cosas raras con los ojos.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

-**Puessss, le mira y de repente pone los ojos asíiiiiiii de grandes y luego los cierra, los aprieta y cuando los abre de nuevo, dan miedo…es como cuando en el animé un lobo ve a una oveja, así los pone…-**Kanako se abría los ojos con los dedos.

**-Vale, vale, no me des más pistas, ya me imagino lo que quieres decir…maldita sea.**

**-¿Estás bien nii-san?**

**-¿Eh, si?, sí, estoy bien, aunque me está empezando a doler el estómago…**

Tomoe y Kurokawa se acercaron a ellos y cambiaron radicalemnte de conversación, Souiji les hizo un gesto con la mano y fueron todos hacia donde se encontraban él y Matsuda-san. Souichi miró por todas partes, no veía a Morinaga y tampoco a Isogai, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, ¿dónde estaban?. Iba a retirarse del grupo, cuando una mano le acarició la espalda, allí estaba su hombretón, se apretó contra él de manera disimulada y su estómago y corazón quedaron tranquilos.

Un poco más hacia allá, Isogai estaba en la tienda del templo, le había costado un poco de trabajo, pero había encontrado lo que buscaba: un talismán contra los pensamientos impuros, habló con el tendero y se llevó 32, lo suyo era un caso de lo más preocupante y necesitaba artillería pesada.

El resto del día fue fabuloso para todos, pasaron a comer a un restaurante de gran prestigio y después visitaron varios pueblos de lo más pintorescos. El viaje de regreso fue igualmente divertido, hicieron el trayecto cantando, riendo y revisando las fotos que habían hecho durante la jornada.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa cuando la noche estaba entrando, por fortuna, habían comprado comida en el último pueblo y tan solo había que calentarla, cosa que se agradecía, a nadie le apetecía meterse en la cocina con el buen tiempo que hacía. Matsuda-san preparó una limonada y mientras la cena era puesta en la mesa del salón, los demás estaban reunidos en el porche.

Uno a uno habían ido pasando por la ducha, tan solo quedaba por hacerlo Morinaga:

-**Disculpen, llegó mi turno de usar el baño, no tardaré demasiado, pueden empezar a cenar sin mí.**

**-¡Hai! Y te dejaremos sin tu parte**-contestó Kanako haciendo que los allí presentes empezasen a reír.

Entró en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación para recoger una muda y ropa limpiar y cómoda. Como su yukata estaba aún en la lavadora, la habían puesto al llegar a la casa, se decidió por unos pantalones de lino y una camiseta de algodón. Cerró la puerta y bajó hasta el baño. Estaba cansado y lleno de sudor, esa ducha le sentaría de maravilla, aunque le hubiese gustado disfrutarla con Sempai. Se desnudó y metió bajo el chorro de agua templada, la fuerza del agua le relajaba los músculos del cuello, la verdad es que llevaba dos noches casi sin dormir, la primera había sido la anterior al viaje y entre los preparativos y el sexo que tuvo con Souichi, se les había echado el amanecer encima; y la segunda había sido por cómo se estaba comportando con él su Sempai y por el hecho de no querer acercarse a Isogai. Necesitaba dormir en condiciones y pensaba hacerlo en una o dos horas. Comenzó a enjabonarse con movimientos circulares en las piernas, las tenía tensas, por lo que dejó a un lado el trapo y utilizó sus manos, mientras el agua y el jabón escurrían por su piel relajaba los músculos con sus dedos. Cuanto más bajaba por sus piernas, más arqueaba la espalda, quedando en una posición muy sugerente. Volvió a incorporarse y echando más jabón comenzó a lavarse la entrepierna y el trasero. Todo esto lo hacía con movimientos lentos y suaves, le ayudaban a quitar la tensión y a tener un poco de tiempo para evadirse del mundo. Se dio la vuelta y dejó que el agua le cayese por la espalda y le limpiase todo los restos de jabón, su piel brillaba y se veía tersa. Fue entonces cuando empezó a escuchar algo raro, no era un animal, pero tampoco podría precisar qué podría ser, lo único cierto, era que se escuchaba relativamente cerca de él. Limpió sus ojos de agua y jabón y lo vio:

**-Pero qué…-**se quedó petrificado.

No sabía si salir corriendo o tirarle el bote de jabón a la cabeza, realmente no tenía capacidad de reacción.

**-Ah…ahhh…ahh…-**Escuchó Morinaga sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Isogai no había podido resistir la tentación, había escuchado cómo Morinaga, desde la cocina, les decía a todos que iba a darse una ducha. Es cierto que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Matsuda-san para no tener que ver a Souichi, se había convertido en una verdadera molestia, él más que nadie debía entenderle, puesto que compartían la misma obsesión por el pelo azul, aunque también era cierto, que a nadie le gustaba que le quieran robar a la pareja delante de sus narices.

Había visto como Tetsuhiro bajaba las escaleras y se metía en el baño, sujetó los amuletos con toda su fuerza, pero no le sirvieron de nada, como si estuviese hechizado se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando escuchó que el agua estaba corriendo se metió dentro de la estancia.

Isogai no se lo podía creer, estaba viendo a Morinaga de espaldas, completamente desnudo, por fin podía ver ese culo en todo su esplendor, era redondo y carnoso, toda una maravilla de la naturaleza, se moría de ganas por tocarlo, pero si lo hacía, no podría seguir mirándole. De repente, el pelo azul empezó a bajar hacía sus piernas, y según lo hacía su culo se iba poniendo en pompa, ahora sí que podría apreciarlo todo con detalle. Si no se moviese, podría acercarse y separando sus glúteos habría metido su lengua para comérselo entero y desde allí habría ido a sus testículos para lamerlos con pasión. Algo en su parte baja le dijo que tenía necesidad de atención, se abrió el pantalón y por cuarta o quinta vez ese fin de semana, comenzó a masturbarse.

Y no era para menos, el espectáculo era maravilloso. Ese cuerpo era digno de ser expuesto, era la perfección, en una sola palabra: Morinaga. Como si leyese su mente, el pelo azul se dio la vuelta en la ducha, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no podía verle…Isogai comenzó a masturbarse más rápido, el momento lo requería. Allí estaba, con todo el torso desnudo y su sexo chorreando, quería chuparlo, morderlo, tragarlo, quería hacerlo todo y más. La excitación le estaba volviendo loco y descuidado, no se dio cuenta, pero se le escaparon unos gemidos y fue descubierto. En un primer momento, creyó que Morinaga le iba a gritar, a tirar todo lo que encontrase cerca, pero se había quedado quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambas miradas se encontraron e Isogai no pudo aguantar más:

**-Ahh…Morinaga…déjame tocarte…ahhh-**continuaba masturbándose mientras se acercaba al susodicho.

**-…**

**-Mira como me tienes…mmmm…**

**-…**

**-Morinaga….ahhh…**

Poco a poco llegó hasta el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro que seguía sin moverse, estaba en shock, no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, debía ser una terrible pesadilla y quería despertarse, se pellizco, y dolió, eso era mala señal.

-**Oh...sí, tócate más para mi…sigue, pellízcate de nuevo…-**Isogai gemía como un descerebrado-**Ahhh….ahhh… ¿ves lo duro que estoy?...es por tu culpa…**

Morinaga dio un paso atrás, ese maldito degenerado se había acercado demasiado a él y no dejaba de jadear y pajearse:

**-…Pero qué coño… ¡Isogai!-**Chilló el pelo azul.

**-….Tócame…continúa lo que estoy haciendo mientras te chupo entero...ahh**…

**-¿Estás loco? ¡No me toques!-**Tetsuhiro intentó retroceder más.

Isogai ya estaba bajo el chorro de la ducha y Morinaga se había incrustado en los baldosines de la pared…parecía que no había escapatoria posible.

* * *

Sempai no dejaba de sentir una extraña sensación, Morinaga se había ido al baño hacía unos escasos 10 minutos, pero su impaciencia le hacía tener la sensación de que habían pasado horas. Estaba tranquilo porque Isogai y Matsuda-san estaban preparando todo en la cocina. En esos mismos instantes, la mencionada salió al porche para avisarles de que la cena estaba colocada en el salón. Todos se sentaron y entonces, Souichi se dio cuenta, ni el pelo azul ni el rubio estaban en la mesa.

-**Matsuda-san, ¿dónde está Isogai?**

**-No lo sé, querido, salió hace rato de la cocina y no le he vuelto a ver.**

**-¡Mierrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrda!-**Sempai se levantó de golpe.

**-¿Pasa algo, hijo?-**Le preguntó Souiji.

-**Eh, no, me he mordido la lengua, vayan comiendo mientras voy a buscar a Morinaga, seguro que se le ha olvidado que íbamos a cenar.**

**-¡Hai! Y ya de paso, dale más volumen al televisor, empieza el partido de béisbol.-**Dijo Tomoe.

**-Será un verdadero placer hacerlo**-Masculló Souchi y lo subió todo lo que pudo.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, se fue directo hacia la puerta del baño y entró. La escena era de lo más dantesca. Isogai estaba metido en la ducha con la ropa puesta y los pantalones bajados y Morinaga le empujaba y golpeaba con un bote de champú:

-**Ahhh….ahhhh…hazme tuyo…**-Babeaba Isogai.

**-¡Quita, asqueroso, déjame tranquilo! ¡Me voy a matar por tu culpa, me voy a escurrir!-**Reclamaba Morinaga.

-**Ahhh…mmm…ponme a cuatro patas…**-Continuaba babeando.

Sempai entró en cólera masiva:

**-¡Pero qué carajo te crees que estás haciendo, Isogai de los cojones! ¡Morinagaaaaaaa, tápate!**

Tetsuhiro miró al pelo largo con ojos medios llorosos:

**-¡Estoy atrapado, Sempai, si me muevo me voy a caer! **

**-Te mato, esta vez sí que te mato, pervertido de mierda, te dije que Morinaga es mío.**

Souichi se iba acercando a la ducha mientras se remangaba la camisa, iba a darle lo suyo a ese degenerado, sí, pero bien dado. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Morinaga se había escurrido y con un gran golpazo había aterrizado en el suelo de la ducha. Sempai se asustó, porque se había quedado quieto, como si estuviera inconsciente. Isogai aprovechó la circunstancia y se puso sobre él sentándose sobre su vientre:

-**Ouch, mi cabeza…-**Se quejó Morinaga-¿**Eh, pero qué haces sobre mí? Deja de apuntarme con eso…**

Sempai había llegado hasta ellos e intentaba mover a Isogai, pero éste, estaba centrado en los suyo y no entendía a razones:

-**Ahhhh…me voy a correr...Ahhhh…toma, toda para ti, ahhh**….

Sin más, eyaculó en el pecho de Morinaga, quien sin poder remediarlo, comenzó a vomitar. Souichi cogió a Isogai de los pelos de la cabeza y le sacó arrastrándole fuera de la ducha. Tenía unas ganas enormes de darle una paliza, de sacarle el hígado a través del ombligo, de matarle a capones y pellizcos. Se había atrevido a ensuciar a Morinaga y delante de sus narices. Levantó el puño y justo cuando iba a incrustárselo en la cara, Isogai empezó a llorar. El llanto era alto y traumatizante:

-**Buahhhhhhhhh, lo siento mucho, buahhhhhhhh. He tratado de no acercarme a él, pero es que es tan guapo, está tan bueno y tiene ese pedazo de culo tan impresionante, buaaaah…**

Sempai no sabía qué hacer, miró hacia Morinaga y vio que éste se estaba volviendo a duchar.

**-Buahhhhhhhhhh, tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderme, sabes que es un maldito hechicero que te encandila con su encanto y te deja gilipollas, buahhhhhhhhhh….**

**-…**

**-He luchado contra este deseo durante todo el fin de semana, en cuanto llegue a California me iré directo al psicólogo, buahhhhhhhhh…**

**-Sempai, esto es de locos ¿qué está pasando?-**Morinaga se había secado y puesto su ropa.

**-Y yo qué carajos sé…-**Contestó realmente cabreado.

**-Buahhhhhhhhhhh, yo no soy gay, buaaaaaaaaaaaah, me gustan las tetas, buahhhhhh y voy y me fijo en un rabo, buaaaaaaaaaaah…**

Morinaga y Sempai se miraron, la situación era de lo más loca, parecía una especie de historia de ficción, algo que solo podría haber salido de una mente calenturienta e insana, como si una fujoshi estuviese tecleando sin parar desde algún país recóndito. Pero no, era la vida real:

**-Tranquilo, Isogai-**dijo Morinaga poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

**-¡No lo toques!-**Chilló Sempai**-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él.**

**-Etto, lo siento, Souichi…**

**-¿Acaso quieres que le mate?**

**-No, claro que no…**

**-Buahhhhhhh, buahhhhhhhhh, tócame más Morinaga….**

¡PUM! Sempai le había arreado un puñetazo a Isogai, todo tenía un límite y ya no iba a pasarle ni una más:

**-Tú sigue, y al final vuelves a casa sin dientes.**

**-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, buaaaaaaaaah, me he enamorado de este cachalote-**Seguía llorando Isogai.

Morinaga se puso rojo, era todo un halago, desde luego, uno no siempre se encontraba entre medias de dos hombres que le querían poseer:

**-Jajajajajaja-**Rió sin poder evitarlo.

**-¿Qué pasa, también quieres que te obsequie un golpe, imbécil?**

**-No, no, Sempai, no puede evitarlo, esto no pasa todos los días.**

**-Grrrrrrrrrr, a ver si aprendes a taparte y no ser tan descuidado, eres un peligro, voy a tener que llevarte con correa.**

Morinaga volvió a reír, pero sin el menor ruido, se sentía maravillosamente bien, su Sempai estaba de nuevo celoso. Dieron tiempo para que Isogai dejase de llorar y para que Souichi se calmara, cuando lo hubieron conseguido, salieron del baño y se fueron a cenar. Entraron al salón y se sentaron, nadie les reclamó la tardanza, estaban ensimismados con el partido, empezaron a comer y se integraron en el ambiente familiar.

* * *

Varias horas después, llegó la hora de irse a dormir, se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación. Morinaga y Sempai caminaron juntos, entraron en la habitación del primero y encontraron a Isogai metido en la cama. El pelo largo se acercó a él:

**-Levántate ahora mismo y vete a la habitación de mi padre**.

**-¿Perdón?-**cuestionó el rubio.

-**Lo que has escuchado o ¿es que acaso creías que te iba a dejar dormir con Morinaga después del espectáculo que has montado en el baño?**

-**No sería mala idea…**

Sempai se tiró a él, pero Morinaga pudo atraparle:

**-Isogai, lárgate a la habitación de Souiji-san, no sigas jugando con tu suerte, si Sempai no te golpea, lo haré yo**-Le avisó el pelo azul.

-**Qué sexy te pones cuando te cabreas…**

**-¡Isogai, estás muerto!-**Chilló Souichi.

Entre risas, el rubio caminó hacia la puerta, desde allí, les miró con sorna. Acabaría teniendo a ese hombre, vaya que si lo conseguiría, idearía la manera de quitarse al Tatsumi de en medio, machos como ése eran difíciles de encontrar.

**-Oyasuminasai, Morinaga-san**-Se despidió tirando un beso al aire.

Sempai luchó por liberarse del agarre de Tetsuhiro, ese cabrón seguía con su tontería, tendría que eliminarle de la faz de la tierra, sin la menor duda.

Isogai fue caminando hasta su nueva habitación, Souiji-san estaba durmiendo, se metió entre las sábanas y estirándose se preparó para dormir. Antes de hacerlo, sacó su teléfono y buscó entre sus fotos, allí estaban sus "tesoros", había capturado a Morinaga de espaldas y de frente en la ducha, antes de que se armase todo el jaleo. Las nuevas tecnologías eran realmente grandiosas , con esas maravillosas fotos, tenía material de sobra para desahogarse durante un tiempo y cuando necesitase más, volvería a Nagoya, pero de incognito:

**-Disfrútale mientras puedas Souichi, jajajajajajaja**, **ese rabo será mío**, **sin duda alguna**-Con esa cantinela, se quedó dormido.

* * *

En la otra habitación, Morinaga y Sempai se habían metido en la cama, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar, todo lo acaecido en esa tarde había sido demasiado intenso y agotador. Se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse dulcemente:

**-Sempai, ¿qué dirá su padre cuando despierte y vea a Isogai en su cama?**

**-Ni lo sé ni me importa.**

**-¿Sempai?...**

**-Lo único que me interesa es que no estás cerca de ese maldito degenerado-**Mientras hablaba abrazaba más fuerte a Morinaga.

**-Sempai, no puedo respirar…**

**-Pues te jodes**-Contestó el pelo largo mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en un pezón.

-**Jajajajajaja yo también te quiero, Souichi**-Besó su cabeza y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue de lo más tensa, ninguno de los tres hablaba, sería demasiado incómodo hacerlo, ya que cualquier palabra mal entendida, podría reanimar la chispa de la bronca. Souiji no había preguntado nada a su hijo, con el humor que se gastaba, prefería estarse callado. El desayuno fue rápido aunque sustancioso. Matsuda-san y Kanako recogieron la cocina mientras los chicos se encargaban del coche y las maletas.

Isogai observaba de reojo a Morinaga, no le iba a ver en un buen tiempo y su corazón se encogía de a poquito, realmente le gustaba, qué se le iba a hacer. Ya había hecho sus planes la noche anterior y sabía que no podía mirarle en todo el viaje, así, Souichi se relajaría y no volvería a pensar en él hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Ese chico tenía magia en la piel, no existía ser en este planeta que no se rindiese a sus encantos. Desde luego, estaría mejor a su lado, ese loco de Tatsumi no sabía tratarle como se merecía. Él le daría todo lo que pidiese a cambio de un amor incondicional…y mucho sexo, se empezó a relamer del gusto.

Kanako empezó a hacer fotos y las risas llenaron la silenciosa mañana. La hora de irse estaba llegando y a todos les dio cierta pena abandonar el lugar, pero el día a día no se podía borrar y todos tenían sus obligaciones.

Por fin, Isogai se sentó al volante, junto a él se acomodó Souiji, en la fila de atrás, se posicionaron Matsuda-san, Kanako y Tomoe, y tras ellos, Kurokawa, Sempai y Morinaga. El coche arrancó y mientras iban mirando el paisaje, una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio. Souichi se puso como un tomate, se estaba dando por aludido con la letra, arrugó la frente y miró hacía la ventana.

Me alegro, subo la música

Y mi pecho se está hinchando

Mi cara se está volviendo roja

Puedes llamarme obsesionado

No es tu culpa que ellos se te acerquen

Me refiero a que sin faltarte el respeto

Es mi derecho ser infernal

Todavía me pongo celoso

Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa

Y todo el mundo te quiere probar

Es por eso que (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa

Y todo el mundo te quiere probar

Es por eso que (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Desearía que no tengas que publicarlo todo

Me gustaría que guardes sólo un poco para mí

Protector o posesivo, sí

Llámalo pasivo o agresivo

Me alegro, subo la música

Y mi pecho se está hinchando

Mi cara se está volviendo roja

Puedes llamarme obsesionado

No es tu culpa que ellos se te acerquen

Me refiero a que sin faltarte el respeto

Es mi derecho ser infernal

Todavía me pongo celoso

Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa

Y todo el mundo te quiere probar

Es por eso que (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa

Y todo el mundo te quiere probar

Es por eso que (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Eres la única invitada

Dije que no hay nadie más que tú

Porque sabes que me excito, sí

Cuando te pones celosa también

Me alegro, subo la música

Y mi pecho se está hinchando

Mi cara se está volviendo roja

Puedes llamarme obsesionado

No es tu culpa que ellos se te acerquen

Me refiero a que sin faltarte el respeto

Es mi derecho ser infernal

Todavía me pongo celoso

Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa

Y todo el mundo te quiere probar

Es por eso que (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa

Y todo el mundo te quiere probar

Es por eso que (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Oh (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Oh (es por eso que)

Todavía me pongo celoso

Morinaga le miró y mientras sonreía, agarró su mano disimuladamente y la apretó, Sempai volvió la cabeza, se encontró con sus ojos y se olvidó de todo. Él estaba a su lado y eso era lo que importaba.


End file.
